uncle wallace
by psykeroro
Summary: ranma's uncle had come to visit along with his dog companion.a tribute to peter sallis.


in honor of peter sallis  
(February 1,1921 - June 2,2017)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
in the streets of England there a man and a child walking,the man was slightly over wight who wore glasses and had a white bandanna on his wore a white child had black hair tie in a pigtail and had blues eyes,he who wore a white Gi like the man.

''how much longer pop?''said the child

''almost ranma""said the man while looking a address on a paper as he look at the house they were walking past as then he saw the house they were looking for.''oh here it is.''the home was a two floor house with a garage that a fence of brick around it.

''this is the place?''said ranma

''yes ranma.''said the man as he and ranma walk to the door as the man then rang the doorbell.

''coming!''said a male voice inside the house as the door open up to show a man who was wore a white shirt with a green sweater vest that had a red also had light brown pants and black shoes.

''hello how may i hel-genma!''said the man as he then hug the man who was name genma as a white dog with brown ear walk to door as he look at genma and then ranma.

''hello Wallace.''said genma the man as Wallace let go of genma.

''what brings you here to England?come to see your younger brother?''said Wallace

''actually yes,that and i would like you to met someone.''said genma

''and that would be?''said Wallace as genma the pointed down as Wallace looked down as well as he saw ranma''well hello there!.''he said he bend to ranma levels''who is this young lad?''

''ranma and he is your nephew.''said genma as Wallace's was shocked for a few moment until he gain a happy face.

''well i be.''said Wallace as turn his head to the dog behind him''hear that gromit?am a uncle now!''said Wallace as turn back to ranma.''hello ranma,am your uncle Wallace.''

''nice to meet you ojisan.''said ranma said with a smile

(time skip:11 years later,tendo household)

ranma was send flying in the sky after akane had hit him with her hammer after she accuse him of being a pervert after his fiancee's where fighting him again.

'' _and there she goe's again thinking am a pervert which am not of chore.''_ thought ranma as he keep flying in the sky as he then start fall'' _well look am going now.''_

(meanwhile the ground)

a familiar looking man and dog were walking done the street as said man had lodge with him.

''well lad,we finally made it to nerima. now have to see where genma and ranma are.''said wallace as he and gromit stop to look at the city''look lovely don't it? let's ask for directions.''

gromit just nodded as they started walking,as they walk gromit stop as wallace then stop as well to wonder what cause him to stop.''what is is lad?''said wallace

gromit''s lift ear rose as he heard the sound of something falling from the sky as he then look up,he eye widen as he then pointed up at the sky.

''what you pointing at?''said wallace as he turn to were gromit was pointing only for his eye to widen as well to see what was gromit look at.''oh my goodness!''yelled wallace as he saw a teen fall from the sky.

''we got to save him!''said wallace he ran to were the teen was falling as he pull out a cube looking thing.''good thing i brought this along just for safety.''he said he puss a button from the side of it as he walk away from as it grow to a inflatable mat for the teen to fall on.

(back with ranma)

''eh?''said ranma as he saw a mat inflate on the ground.''seem like someone saw me falling,better land on it.''he said as he then try to stare to were the mat was.

(with wallace and gromit)

''i think he saw our mat lad.''said wallace he ranma stear to the spot were the mat was,as the young fly closer to the ground,wallace then began to see that the teen had black that was tie in a pigtail.''hm,he kinda look like ranma.''a few moments the teen landed on the mat.

''hey thanks the mat,was getting on land on water or ground.''said ranma as look to see the person who put the mat for,only be surprise to who put there''uncle wallace!"yelled as got out of the mat and ran and hug wallace as wallace surpise it was really his nephew.

''ranma it was you!"said wallace with a smile as they stop hugging''how you been lad?''

''good.''said ranma as he saw gromit''how been gromit?''gromit give ranma a thumb up as ranma nodded as turn back to look at his uncle''what are doing here?''

''just though of have a nice vacation from having to make bread was nice,that and to visit you and your father.''said wallace

''well that nice of you.''said ranma''want to were me and pop are staying?''

''why of coarse''said wallace as he then look at gromit''well let go lad.''he said as gromit just nodded

and with that the uncle and nephew duo plus dog head to the tendo household

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(bones: latters from uncle part 1/5)

in a small town were ranma and genma were staying for now for a while untill they leave after a mouth ranma was playing his friend ukyo (who he though was a boy but was a girl) were playing around until they went back home.

''hey ukyo wanna come to my house?"'said ranma

''sure.''said ukyo as then head to the house were ranma and genma were staying,they got to the house they saw a mailman with package as genma signing his for he was done the mailman lift as ranma and ukyo made it to the door.''pops what that?''said ranma

''it's a package for you from your uncle.''said genma as ranma got excited at here that.

''uncle wallace!''said ranma he jump and grab the package from genma as he open it to see with a container with a glass lid and inside of it were two big cone shaped cheeses.''cheese?''said ranma

''hey there a latter in the box.''said ukyo as she grab it''mind if i read to it is?''she said as ranma nodded. ukyo open the latter as she then out load for ran hear.'' **dear ranma, how it been lad i have send you this slice of moon cheese that i have gotten after me and gromit went to the moon for a was nice place though for unknown reason there seem to a robot there that only move after you put some money in a slot that it me and gromit were about to leave,we saw it coming to us with me thinking it was comeing for the cheese i have were able to get in the ship but we forgot to light the fuels of the ship,but the ship was able to take off after the robot had cut a hole on the bottom the like it lighted up a match and had it neer the fuel with cause the ship to we were in space we look outside the window to see him that he made a pair of skate as he skated on the mountains of cheese,i got that was the real reason he wanted to get in the saw him waving bye as i wave back as he then continue how hope you like the cheese,from your uncle Wallace.** ''as ukyo finish the letter her eye went wide at have read as she at the cheese that ranma had his hand.

''moon cheese!?''said ukyo as she grab one of the two cheese cones from ranma and tore a piece of it and ate it,she grow a smile after she tasted the cheese.''oh god this tastes good!''said ukyo as she turn to ranma.''say ranma,how did your uncle get to the moon aside of the rocket part in the latter.

''oh his a inventor,he must have made his own rocket to get to there.''said ranma

''i see'''said ukyo as she tore a another piece of cheese as she got a idea.''hey mind if i have this cheese?i could ask my dad to make some okonomiyaki with it.''

''sure.''said ranma

''thank you,well gotta go to my dad.''said ukyo as she life

''bye ukyo!''said ranma

(the next day)

ranma was eating a okonomiyaki that had bits of moon cheese on he was standing next to the cart that belong ukyo's father as said man and ukyo looking at him.

''so how is it?''said ukyo's dad

''this amazing!''said ranma as he ate the okonomiyaki

''glad you it,i always kinda wanted to make a okonomiyaki with some moon cheese after hearing of the moon being made of cheese when i was a child.''said the man.

''then you did a grate job.''said ranma as he finish his snack.''well i better be going,i need to train with pops''said ranma

''see you later.''said ukyo as ranma lift

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i really wanted to this make this for a while and i decided to make it also as a tribute to peter sallis after i found out that he had god rest his soul.


End file.
